Niles and Jasmine
by Jazaminnie
Summary: Her hair was unbelievably long, and bizarrely dyed: blonde, with black streaks. She wore jeans, glasses, and a blue tank top, and had piercings on her nose and all up her ears. The most bizarre part? He couldn't keep his eyes off her. *Rated T for language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction starts during the "Look Before You Leap" episode of Frasier in season 3, episode 16.

Swinging in Armani

"That's it, I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving."

"Niles, you can't leave me now, I need you more than ever." Frasier begs.

"Oh, give it up. No one who's followed your little 'take a leap' philosophy has ended up even remotely better. I don't care what you're saying, I'm going to Maris."

"You will rue the day!"

"I don't care! Niles gotta have it!" Niles grabs his coat and leaves his brother's apartment, feeling frustrated and extremely 'in the mood'. Six months of abstinence has been just too much. Especially considering, he was married for three of those months. He didn't care how much he shouldn't; he was going back to Maris.

As he gets into his car, he looks over at the park where his dad normally takes Eddie for his walks. There was someone on the swing set; and to his surprise, it wasn't a child. It was a woman.

Without thinking, he gravitated towards her. Curious, how many adults use a swing set?

When he got close enough to make out her features, he was shocked. Firstly, her hair was unbelievably long and bizarrely dyed… blonde with asymmetrical black streaks. Second, she was the kind of pale women aspire to be; in all his life he had never seen someone quite so pale. She wore jeans, glasses, and a blue tank top, and had piercings on her nose and all up her ears.

The most bizarre part is that he couldn't keep his eyes off her. There was something about her looks and movements that enthralled him. She must have been the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

Suddenly, he didn't want Maris, he didn't want Daphne, he didn't want any woman… he wanted her.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was walking towards her, "Hello." She didn't respond. The he saw she had headphones in her ears. Looking at her, he sat on the swing next to her and attempted to swing as well.

Unfortunately, he hadn't used a swing since he was about 5; and when he went to kick off, his foot got caught and he face planted onto the sand. That got her attention.

"Hey," She pulls her headphones out, "Are you okay?" When she jumps off the swing, Niles sees she has an hourglass figure.

"Yes." He gets up and starts dusting off his clothes, very few times in his life, had he ever been so embarrassed.

"If I might, why on earth are you swinging with a suit and leather shoes on?"

"My swinging was not premeditated, so hence I couldn't have dressed appropriately. This is the first time since I was five."

"You forgot how to swing? I thought that was kind of like... riding a bike."

"It's been awhile since I used a bike as well."

"Well, you've got me beat, I never learned past training wheels in the first place." She smiles.

"And you made fun of my failure to swing properly." He laughs.

"There's a whole in your pants, by the way." She points at his left knee.

"Damn, these were Armani."

"Wait, not only did you swing in a suit, you swung in an Armani suit; what are you, a billionaire?" She laughs at him.

"How did we get from you never using a bike, to my Armani suit?"

She shrugs, "I tend to jump around a lot during conversation. Besides, I'd noticed it right away."

"A hole in my suit, how mortifying!"

"Do you live around here? Can't you go home and get a new suit?"

"Actually my brother Frasier does. Just over in that building." He points.

"Nice building." They walk towards it, "So, where does Mr. Armani live?"

"It's Niles, and I live in the Montana."

"It's Niles?"

"Yes."

"Well, Niles. I have an appt in an hour." She waves, "I've got to go now, bye." She turns to walk away.

"Wait!" Niles calls out.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go for dinner sometime?"

"Dinner?" This didn't happen to her often, usually the men who ask her out are ugly or unkempt, Niles was kind of... cute!

"Yes."

"You do realize, you don't know my name, or anything about me."

"I know that you like swinging, are funny and that I am very attracted to you."

Something in his face made her decide to say yes, "Sure. But, since we are strangers, I'll bring myself, and you can drive yourself."

"How about we meet at George's Restaurant, Friday at 9."

"Can we make it six?"

"Commitments?"

"Well, sort of." She looked down for a second, and bit her lip. Then she smiled, "See you then, Niles." She turns and starts to walk away.

"Oh, one more thing, miss."

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Jasmine." .


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to say; obviously the characters from Frasier don't belong to me.

Noserings and Class

"Wow." Marty says he approaches the apartment doors with Eddie; he stops beside Niles, "She's pretty."

"She sure is."

They walk to the elevator and take it up to Frasier's apartment.

"Not really your type though..." Marty starts. As they enter Frasier's apartment, Frasier looks up from his book.

"What do you mean Dad?" Niles asks.

"First off, she's wearing a tank top and jeans; second her hair is dyed; and third, she has a _nose ring_."

"You're right."

"I know."

"So tell me one thing..." Niles starts.

"Yeah?"

"Why can't I get her out of my mind.?"

"Wait!" Frasier interjects, "You are in love with a girl with a _nose ring_?"

"I think so."

"Niles," Frasier starts, "How smart or cultured can a girl with a nose ring be? She'll be all wrong for you. You'd almost be better going back with Maris; at least she was a lady. Are you going to sleep with the first woman to give you attention? And also, _what did you do to your suit_?"

"I ripped it, on the swing set..."

"The swing set?" Frasier looks at Niles, "Are you feeling alright today?"

"Frasier," Marty shrugs, "What's wrong with Niles experimenting a bit, he is single, and I'm happy he's not being pretentious about this."

"But, she's-" Frasier starts.

"I'm going home to change." Niles leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I am in school fulltime and can only post once a week from now on. Sorry.

Kosher Wine For A Gentile

Niles was nervous; this is the first date he had been on in years. He arrived fifteen minutes early, expecting to wait a bit for her, but she was already there. She looked beautiful, in a strapless black dress that went to her knees.

"Hey Mr Armani. Are you appropriately dressed for dinner?" She smiled; her teeth were perfectly straight and very white. He knew she was teasing him.

He turns to the waiter, and gave his name. They were brought to a small table in the corner.

"Can I get you something to start?" The waiter asks.

"Ice water please." Jasmine responds.

"May I see the wine list?" Niles asks.

The waiter leaves to get these things.

"So..." Niles starts, "You look lovely tonight, and you have the right complexion for black. Is it your favourite colour?"

"Nope," she shakes her head, "I like electric blue."

"I see, blue is also my favourite colour."

"Cool."

"..." Neither of them was sure what to say.

"Sorry," Niles apologizes, "It's been a long time since I've been on a date."

"It's okay; I don't date much either."

"Why is that? You probably have men flocking around you..."

"I think my problem, is I'm really picky when it comes to men."

"Why did you agree to go out with me tonight?"

She thought about how to word it for a couple seconds, "I guess, I found your cleanliness, fashion sense and mannerisms desirable; very metrosexual. That's what attracts me."

Niles was shocked, for most women his mannerisms to be what turn them off about him.

"Sorry, was that rude?" She asks, "It wasn't meant to be."

Niles laughs, "Not in the least, I've just never had a name for my eccentricities. And you are the first woman to ever be attracted by them."

At this time, the wine list arrives. "What is your favourite wine?" Niles asks Jasmine.

"Kosher wine." She says without a pause.

"Are you Jewish?" He was shocked.

"No, I just like the sweetness of it."

"I see."

So he ordered white wine and she ordered kosher red.

"What do you do for fun, Jasmine?"

"I like reading, drawing, movies and cooking. And yourself?"

"I like reading, opera and squash."

"I've never been to an opera, but I would love to try it."

"You'd go to an opera?"

"Why not? I've always wanted to, but I grew up in a small city and things like that didn't happen often."

Niles smiled, Frasier was all wrong, she was cultured.

The waiter brought their wine and gave them their menus.

"What is your favourite meal?" Jasmine asks.

"I'm not sure, I do love a filet mingion."

"Myself, I love chicken parmesan over spaghetti."

And that is what they ordered.

There was an awkward silence, which spanned an entire minute.

Needing to break it, Niles exclaimed, (without thinking), "I have a 156 IQ." He immediately regretted it.

Jasmine smiled at him, "I have a 174."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that's high genius. I'm the luckiest man in the world, having dinner with such a brilliant woman. No wonder you didn't date, it must be hard to find a man that could keep up with you."

After this, they both got over their nerves, they both had fun talking; and before they knew it, it was 8 o'clock. And they knew this, because Jasmine's cellphone alarm went off.

"What's that for?" Niles asks.

"I take medication..." She looked a bit embarrassed, as she dug a little container out of her purse. She took four large yellow pills, one little yellow pill and three white-and-green capsules.

She said, "I have to leave in about half an hour, my medications are sedative."

"Of course, will you be able to drive?"

"I don't drive, I took a cab."

"Would you like me to drive you home?"

"Thank you, but we're still strangers, and I don't think that is a good idea."

"I understand, just figured I'd offer."

They left the restaurant, with him insisting he pay; and waited for her cab together.

"Do I ever get to see you again?" Niles asked her.

"I think that could be arranged." She smiles, grabs a pen and napkin from her purse and writes her name and number on it.

The cab arrives.

"Goodbye Niles."

"Goodbye Jasmine."


	4. Chapter 4

4. The Date Went Well I Assume

After getting into his car, Niles didn't drive home. He drives to Frasier's house, knowing Frasier would be there; he needed to talk.

"Frasier, I think I am in love!" He exclaims, bursting through his front door.

"The nose-ring girl you went out with tonight?"

"Yes."

"How could you be in love with a girl you just met?"

"I don't know, but I am. She is gorgeous, wonderful, and has a 174 IQ."

"I doubt that."

"That's what she said."

"You're so gullible. She probably just said that. How often do you meet a high genius, on a swing set?"

"Where else would I meet one? Is there a place geniuses go to pick up other geniuses?"

"If she was really so brilliant, what does she do for a living?"

"...actually, I don't know. I never asked. Odd." Niles realized, what a routine question.

"I think there is no way-" Frasier started.

"Niles," Marty cut in, "If you've met a woman, good for you. Is she interested?"

"She said she found my mannerisms, fashion sense and cleanliness attractive. She used a word I had never used, 'metrosexual'."

Marty laughed, "That's one way to explain it. I'm glad for you. If it lasts, great. If it doesn't, you haven't lost anything. I say go for it. You deserve someone in your life; that isn't Maris."

"Thanks dad."

"I really think this is a bad idea." Frasier warns.

"Just because she isn't hoity-toity means she can't date your brother?" Marty rolls his eyes.

"They didn't date, they went on _a_ date. I'll bet you anything, she won't even get back to you."

"We'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

5. Ginger, Mint and Death

He called her that night. And they agreed to meet for coffee, at the Cafe Nervosa on Saturday, after lunch. Like last time, they were both there 15 minutes early. He was in his regular suit, and she was in a flowery, blue summer dress.

He orders his regular: a latte, with a whisper of cinnamon, this time he gets ginger in it.

"Do you like ginger, Jasmine?"

"Actually, Niles; I'm deathly allergic to ginger."

"Really?!"

"That and mint."

"Should I change my order?"

"I'll be okay, it's the mint I can't be around."

"So, what will you have?"

"Hot chocolate."

The barista leaves to grab the drinks.

"Odd allergy..."

"Still on that Niles?"

"I just can't believe it never came up last night."

"I didn't eat anything I had to worry about."

"That makes sense."

"I have to use the washroom, I'll be right back." She leaves.

Then Frasier walks in, not knowing that Niles was on a date. He sits down and orders his usual.

"So what's new?" Frasier starts.

"Well-"

"Things are going great with me. The show was great today, did you catch it?"

"Yes, but-"

"Did you like the way I dealt with that woman who was afraid that her cat was going to get caught in the dryer?"

"I did, but Frasier-"

"So did that Jasmine girl get back to you?"

"Actually-"

"It's probably for the best, she wasn't your type."

"You've never even met her. And, she did get back to me, and-"

"Niles, why is there someone in my seat?" Jasmine looked at Frasier, having just returned from the bathroom.

"-We are _on a date_, Frasier." Nile finishes.

"So, you are Frasier," Jasmine looks at him, "Pleased to meet you." She moved her hot chocolate and sat in the empty seat.

"Frasier, I'm on a date, would you kindly change tables."

"I don't mind, I would hate to take away from brother bonding time." Jasmine says calmly.

"I mind." Nile insisted.

Frasier was flabbergasted. He expected some punk, with no manners and a mullet. Jasmine seemed so... normal. In fact, she _was_ kind of pretty. Once you get over the fact that she had piercings and dyed hair, "Sorry, I'll go."

"Goodbye." Jasmine waves.

Then she and Niles see a woman at the counter, very skinny and bleach blonde.

"Maris..." Niles says to himself.

"Pardon?" Jasmine asks.

"That blonde woman there, she's my ex-wife."

"You were married?" She asks, astonished.

"I never told you that?"

"Nope."

"I apologize. What would you like to know?"

"When did you break up?"

"Three months ago, after I found out she was cheating on me."

"Three months, doesn't that make me the rebound girlfriend?" She says, very quietly.

"Never, I like you for you, not as a random body. Besides, you didn't tell me about your past relationships. "

"I went on a date with a boy in college, that's it. I've never even kissed a boy before."

"You're a virgin?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"You're not actually supposed to ask a lady that. But 25." Her eyes follow Maris, as Maris leaves the coffee shop, "She's really pretty, and_ thin_."

"You're thin to. Don't let Maris make you feel bad, nobody is ever meant to be that thin. The woman doesn't eat."

"Thanks."

"But I must admit something." Niles looks her in the eye, "so you don't hear from someone else, and I really don't want to start our relationship on lies and secrets. Jasmine, when I saw you in the park... I was actually on my way to be with Maris."

"Excuse me?"

"You have to understand, I was desperate by this point. I hadn't had sex in six months; I was married for three of those six months. I was very severely sexually frustrated; enough to go back to a bad relationship."

"I have always felt sex was nothing unless it was with love. Going back to her, would have left you feeling empty."

"You saved me from going back to her. And now, I can't go to her." Niles smiled and reached over, grabbing her hand briefly

"Why?"

"Because I don't want her anymore..."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Worry, I'm A Psychiatrist

For their fifth date, he asked if she wanted to come to his house for supper. To his surprise, she agreed. He made them both supper, and they both enjoyed it.

"Are you done?" Niles asks, clearing away the dishes.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled at him. He loved her smile; but now he knows, she had braces and surgery to make them like this. He tried to picture her with crooked teeth and an overbite, but couldn't.

She takes her medication at 8 on the dot, but Niles was used to it. He never did ask her what it was for, he figured, she'll tell him when she is ready.

"Would you like to sit on my balcony watch the stars? There is a meteor shower tonight." he asked.

"Sure."

They both go onto his balcony; there is a lounging chair out there, but only one. So she tells him to lie down, and then snuggles in beside him. She was very small, so it wasn't uncomfortable.

"I have something to tell you, Niles."

"What's wrong?"

"I take meds for mental illness, not something physical..." She looks down.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"And you were embarrassed?"

"Yes."

"Jasmine," He laughed, "I'm a psychiatrist. I would never look down on you for having mental illness, or think you are weird. May I ask what it is?"

"OCD, and Schizophrenia."

"That's fine with me." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Really!"

She smiled, and settled back beside him. Together, they watch the meteor shower, for about two hours. He didn't realize she had fallen asleep, until he went to get up.

Niles laughs to himself, and looks down at her. She is so beautiful. He can't help himself, he leans down and kisses her, lightly.

Eventually, he falls asleep to. And the both of them spend the night, curled up on his lounging chair.


	7. Chapter 7

Does Cuddling Count?

"She spent the night at your house, and you didn't do anything?!" Frasier is astounded, "It's been _five_ dates, and it's supposed to happen on date _three_. Haven't you done _anything_?"

"Frasier, we haven't even kissed." Nile admits.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Jasmine is a virgin."

"What?! How old is she?"

"Twenty-five."

"And she's still a virgin?"

"She's never even kissed a boy. I am her first boyfriend. I don't want her to feel pressured into doing anything, so I'm waiting for the right time. I love her. I don't _think_ I do, I_ do_."

"I'm proud of you son," Marty comes out of the kitchen, "You're being a real gentleman. In my day, lots of gals waited till they were married."

"Thanks dad."

"I still think it's weird." Frasier comments.


	8. Chapter 8

Frasier, The Pretentious $$hole

Jasmine is at work, filing papers, when the phone rings. She answers it, "Toys Choice, Jasmine speaking."

"Jasmine?"

"Niles?"

"I hope it's okay I called you at work."

"As long as we don't talk long, my boss won't care. What's up?"

"I've been asked to invite you to supper tonight at Frasier's, my dad really wants to meet you. Would you be okay with that?"

"Sure, I'd love to. "

"Oh, and Frasier has been warned about your allergies."

"Okay."

"So, I'll pick you up at five?"

"What do I wear?"

"Work casual."

"Okay. See you then. "

"Bye."

"Hey Jasmine." Niles smiles at her as she climbs into his car, "You look beautiful." She was wearing a turquoise blouse and a black pencil skirt.

"Thanks."

The car ride was surprisingly silent. She was worrying about whether Nile's father will like her. Niles was thinking about the conversation he had had with his brother, and when the right time for the first kiss would present itself.

Finally they get to the apartment. As they are in the elevator, she finally tells him her worries, "What if he doesn't like me?"

"He'll like you, because I like you so much. It's helps that you are so wonderful." They look into each other's eyes, and they move towards each other and-

ding

The elevator door opens, and they jump apart. An elderly lady comes in, unknowingly stepping right between Niles and Jasmine. 'So much for that.' Niles thinks.

Niles and Jasmine get off at their stop, and cross the hallway to Frasier's apartment. Niles knocks twice and a pretty brunette answers the door, "Evening, Dr Crane."

Jasmine laughs at that. To her, he's just Niles; she didn't even know until recently that he was a Doctor.

"You okay Jasmine?" Niles asks.

"It's just odd hearing you be called Dr Crane, that's all."

"Don't worry, I'll always be Niles with you." He whispers in her ear.

"Dad, Daphne. May I introduce Jasmine?"

"Pleased to meet you two." Jasmine smiled and put out her hand to shake, "and hello again Frasier."

Dinner went smoothly, with Marty, Frasier and Daphne being charmed with Jasmine. Daphne liked her because she seemed like a good match for Niles. Frasier liked her because she was very bright. Marty liked her because he saw how captivated she was with his son; the fact that she was nice to Eddie when he approached her, did help.

After supper, they were all seated in Frasier's living room. Marty and Jasmine were talking:

"Since you're new-ish to Seattle, you should definitely stop by the Timber Mill. They have the best steaks."

"I love steaks."

"Dad," Frasier started, "Jasmine's a lady, and she wouldn't want to go to a place like the Timber Mill."

"Why not?" Marty asked, hurt.

"I doubt she wants to go there, she would much rather eat some real food."

"And steak is pretend food?"

"She isn't poor or anything, why should she eat like she is?" Frasier wasn't aware he had crosses an invisible line.

"Wait!" Jasmine starts, quite obviously perturbed, "Eating steak is for poor people? For one thing, a _real_ steak could beat a "filet mingion" any day; it's not your dad's fault that you are so spoiled. Besides, you've never been poor, so don't act like you know what it's like. Poor, is only having meat once a week, if you're lucky, and it's on sale for really cheap. Poor is making a bag of milk last two weeks. Poor is not being able to go to a party because you can't afford the gas. So, don't pretend you know what poor is, you pretentious asshole!" With that she stood up and went into the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Steak Poor

Frasier was sitting in shock; she had just called him a pretentious asshole. Doesn't she realize if he wanted to, he could easily get Niles to dump her? Marty and Daphne are trying very hard not to laugh. It was about time someone put Frasier in his place.

Nile got up quickly and followed her. "Jasmine?" Niles knocks on the door lightly.

"It's unlocked." She said.

Niles lets himself in. "I'm sorry about Frasier, it looks like he crossed a line for you."

"He did."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It sounds a little silly. Growing up, I was actually poor, not steak eating poor. I grew up in poverty, $12 000 a year or less. And there were four of us. We lived in hand-me-downs. We lived off food bank food. We had meat once a week, if we were lucky; and it was on sale; or when someone bought it for us. We lost two houses and have had our utilities shut off. And when he used the term so inappropriately, I guess I flew off the deep end."

"I can see why that upset you."

"I know I shouldn't have spoken to your brother like that, especially in his own house."

"Don't worry he had it coming. Besides, I am like that as well; I think I too deserve to be told off."

"I still shouldn't have done it, I'm going to go apologize."

Niles put his hand under her chin and made her look at him, "You have nothing to feel bad about."

"I'm apologizing." She stood up and looked back at him, "Are you coming Niles?"

"Yes." He laughed, she was so cute.

Together they headed back to the living room. She looked Frasier straight in the eye, "I'm sorry for what I called you, it was uncalled for. You are just ignorant, so you didn't realize how rude what you said was."

"I'm sorry as well, I was rude and inconsiderate." Frasier replies.

"He had it coming." Marty laughs, "Hey, while you're at it, tell off Niles to."

Jasmine smiled; at least one of Niles' family liked her.

"I think we should get going, Jasmine; it's almost nine." Niles looks at her.

"Why so early?" Frasier pried.

"I take meds, they make me sleepy."

"What kind of meds?"

"Bye everybody." Niles waves, ignoring the question. He takes Jasmine's hand and together they leave.

"I'm sorry about my brother. I'm sorry this was such a terrible night for you." Niles is driving Jasmine home.

"It wasn't terrible, I spent it with you. There is some definite friction between your brother and myself, though."

"Next time, I'll tell him to behave."

The trip to her apartment was only fifteen minutes, so there wasn't much time to talk. Niles parked in Jasmine's parking space, and walked her up to her apartment. She unlocks the door and turns back to him.

"Good night Niles."

"Good night Jasmine."

Jasmine turns away from Niles and steps towards her apartment. Suddenly, Niles grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him; and with a pounding heart, kissed her on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Anticipation is Key

It was better than all the kisses in Nile's entire life, put together. The anticipation, made it all the better. And the knowledge that he was the very first person to kiss her lips made him so happy.

She had no idea what to expect, but it was more pleasurable than anything she could have dreamed. She felt weak in his arms. She could have stopped time then and be happy: Niles, holding her in his arms, fingers in her hair, lips on her lips.

Niles would have loved nothing more than to go into her apartment and continue at the kiss. But he knew how much she loved the gentleman in him, and how much he loved her. If she wanted to wait, he would wait. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't think about it, dream about it.


	11. Chapter 11

The Term is Lobestourosphobia*

"Do you like sea food?" Niles asks Jasmine, realizing that he had no clue.

"I love it."

"Can I pick you up tomorrow at five?"

"Sure, I'll be ready."

He stops in front of her house at five sharp, "You look lovely Jasmine."

"Thanks." Today she wore a red dress that sparkled. Even so, he was quite partial to the black one she wore on their first date.

He knew there was something she wasn't telling him, as soon as she saw the lobsters in their tank. He told her she could pick hers and she just stopped dead.

"Jasmine?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Lobster fear..." She mumbled, embarrassed.

"Why didn't you just tell me? How many times have I told you, you can be as neurotic as you want with me? Your eccentricities make you all the cuter. So, you're afraid of lobsters? Oh well, we won't eat them."

Niles asked if they could be given a booth from which the tank couldn't be seen.

She wondered what she had done to deserve him.

The rest of the dinner went by without incident. They both ordered tilapia. Something Niles had never tried, but was Jasmine's favourite; so he decided to try it.

He was trying much harder to be more open to more casual tastes. She said he didn't have to change for her. He was going to do it anyway. Just last week, he had tried her home made chili, which was actually delightful.

He dropped her off at her door, and kissed her goodnight. They laughed, because the other tasted like fish.


	12. Chapter 12

Pteronarcophobia: the Fear That Someway, Somehow, A Fly is Watching

Jasmine was also afraid of flies. This was something Niles couldn't save her from.

They were dining at her apartment. She made them pasta with homemade sauce. They were spending the night in. They had rented a movie, Mary Shelly's Frankenstein. She insisted she had to see it if he enjoyed the novel.

She got up to refill their water glasses and went into the kitchen to where the water cooler lives.

Niles heard a piercing scream and ran into the kitchen to see what the matter was. He found Jasmine on one end of the kitchen pointing at the table on the other end. On that table, perched, was a fly. He also screamed.

They both stood there hyperventilating looking at the fly. They stood there for the better part of 15 minutes, Jasmine clamped onto Niles' arm.

After this, the fly flew away, out the open window. And their breaths slowed down, and slowly, slowly, turned into laughs.

"Afraid of flies Jasmine?"

"Apparently so are you." She laughs.

They hug each other; laughing hysterically, as if they had just lived through a traumatic event.

"I guess we'd be screwed, had that fly decided to stay the night." Jasmine kissed Niles softly, "What's say we start the movie?"

"I think that a classic horror would be the perfect antidote to the modern horror of flies." Niles laughs.

Together they settle on her couch and put the movie on. Pretty soon Niles got into the movie, Jasmine was right, it was a great interpretation.

"Niles?" Jasmine asks when the credits start.

"Yes?"

"I never thought I would find someone as neurotic as myself..."

"Same here." Niles pauses and adds teasingly, "Can so much neurosis be in one relationship?"

"Let me think about that... of course." She smiles at him, "But, who will save me from flies?"

They both laugh.

"Would you like some ice cream?" She asks suddenly.

"That was a tad random."

"Not really, not for me."

"How so?"

"Well, I'm kind of always thinking about food." Jasmine explains, then adds, "_And_ I just remembered I had ice cream in the freezer."

"Sure then."

Jasmine gets up and Niles follows her into the kitchen. She opens her deep freezer and produces three boxes of ice cream: chocolate, cookie dough and fudge ripple.

"Do you have a preference Niles?"

"I think I will go with traditional chocolate."

"Then, I'll have the same." She puts the other two boxes back, gets two bowls from the cupboard, two spoons from the drawer and an ice cream scoop.

It was weird for Niles, he was used to dessert, soup and cereal bowls all looking different. Jasmine had one set of eating bowls, and used them for everything.

Once they had their ice cream, they both sat back on the couch. She snuggled up against him.

"Jasmine?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay that I can't protect you from flies?"

"You protect me from lobsters; that's enough for me." She kisses him on the cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

"I That Is", A Life Changing Phrase

"Remember how you said you would try an opera?"

"Yeah?'

"I got tickets to an opera tonight. I could have gotten Saturday night, but I know you have Church in the morning."

"Cool, sounds fun."

"I'll pick you up at 4, so we can eat first."

"See you then."

Jasmine looked through her clothes; she wore dresses way more often since meeting Niles. But that's okay, she liked dresses. She chose a tight, one shouldered, purple dress.

Niles got ready for three, so he could stop at a florist before picking Jasmine up. Today was the day. Niles will finally confess his feelings. He loved her dearly. She was the most important part of his life.

He chose a dozen white roses. And put them in the passenger seat of his car. When he reached her apartment, he picked up the roses.

She opened the door and sat in her seat, then she looked at Niles, who held the flowers out to her, "They are exquisite, Niles." She kissed him and buckled in.

He drove her to a bistro, where they sat and ate. He looked at her purple dress, is there any colour she couldn't pull off? Then again, perhaps she only wore colours that looked nice on her.

"Jasmine?"

"Niles?"

"I want to tell you something..."

"I'm all ears." She smiled at him.

"I-I...that is..." He stumbled, why was this so hard?

"'I, I that is?' Holy crap that changed my whole outlook on life!" She teased him.

"No, honestly..." He takes a deep breath, "I love you Jasmine!"

"You do?" She looked shocked to say the least.

"I know, I've probably made things weird between us now, and I'm sorry, but-"

"Weird? No, you've made it better. Now this is in the open."

"So, you aren't upset?"

She shakes her head, "Not at all. Niles... I love you as well."


	14. Chapter 14

The Terror of the Horsefly

When summer finally hit, she asked they could go to the beach together. She packed a picnic and he picked her up. She was wearing a white summer dress, with part of her blue swimsuit visible, and a wide brimmed hat. She was beautiful.

They drove to the beach. They held hands the whole time, since his car was an automatic.

Because they didn't go on a weekend, when they got there, it was practically dead. So they set out a blanket and umbrella, and ate beneath it. Niles enjoyed the food, Jasmine was a superb cook, even though it wasn't fancy like he was used to.

After they ate, they sat side-by-side, looking at the water. And exactly half an hour later, she asked him, "Wanna swim?"

"I must warn you, I'm not very good at it."

"Don't worry; I'm used to your shortcomings as an athlete, Mr Armani."

Niles blushed.

"What if we stayed to where your feet can touch bottom?"

"That'd probably be better."

"Besides, you don't need to be far out for a water gun fight." She coaxed.

"Water gun? I can't say I'd ever..."

"Come on Niles, just try it."

"Fine, but, let me change into my swimsuit."

"Yep." She takes off her dress and underneath was a beautiful one piece. It had a high neck, but a bare back and a cut-out that showed from her collar bone to the top of her chest. He also sees her unicorn tattoo on her left thigh. He'd seen it before, of course, but it was very obvious when her entire leg was bare.

Niles goes to the men's room and changes quickly, trying to not notice the abundance of flies.

When he returns, she had already grabbed two water guns from the picnic basket. She handed him one and took off her glasses.

"But you can't see without them."

"Better than losing them in the lake."

"True."

She showed him how to fill up the gun and picked hers up. She aimed right at his face, soaking him and his hair. He actually found himself having fun. All these new activities that Jasmine was introducing to him, things he never would have done. She's really helped him to not be so snobbish, but still was okay with how put-together he was.

They shot each other for forty-five minutes. Then, a horse fly landed on Niles; who screamed.

Jasmine looked to see what was wrong and she screamed to. Jasmine jumped away from Niles, and fell backwards into the water. She accidentally splashed Niles with water at the same time she went under. The fly flew away.

Good thing there was nobody close enough to hear them both freaking out.

"Now I'm soaked." Niles laughed.

"You already were from the water gun fight. Besides, the fly is gone now." She laughs and splashes him again.

Then they heard thunder from far away. Even so, they both got out of the water. Jasmine and Niles walked to their stuff and wrapped with towels around themselves. They packed up their stuff and put it in his trunk.

"Just put your towel underneath you in the car. The bathrooms are appalling."

They drove back to his apartment.

"What about kids?" Niles suddenly asks.

"What about them?"

"Do you want them?"

"I've always wanted them yes. But no."

"Why?"

"Niles, I have many reasons: number one, I'd have to go off my meds; number two post-partum psychosis; and number three I wouldn't want to pass my illness onto a second generation."

"That makes sense."

"I made that decision years ago."

"You could always adopt."

"Absolutely."

Finally, they reached his apartment.

Before leaving the car, she threw her summer dress back on and he put on a shirt. The doorman gave them a weird look; it wasn't raining yet, why were they soaked?

They got into her apartment; both really cold, neither quite ready to end the date.

"Niles, I have a weird question."

"What's up?"

"Can I use your shower quickly? I want to wash the lake out of my hair."

"Sure. I'll grab you a towel."

"Thanks."

He looks for a towel and brings it to her. He leaves the bathroom, "Holler if you need anything." She nods and closes the door.

He goes into his closet to find a bathrobe she can borrow for after. Trying to keep busy to keep from thinking about how in just a few rooms over, Jasmine stands naked in his shower. More than anything, he wanted to join her.

After about ten minutes, he heard the shower turn off. Now she was stepping, dripping wet, out into a steam filled room.

The door opens and she comes out, hair in a towel, in different clothes than she went in with. That must have been what was in the bag she brought in the bathroom.

He offers her a robe, and she puts it on. Together, they cuddle on the couch and watch a movie, but all he can think about is that she was naked in his house. This wait till marriage thing is going to kill him.


	15. Chapter 15

Just Can't Dance to Gaga

Sometimes Niles forgets that Jasmine has other, more middle-class interests: namely, pop music. She never listens to it when he's around, knowing he doesn't like this kind of music.

Niles came, to pick up Jasmine early one day, to Jasmine cleaning the apartment, with her laptop blasting Lady Gaga. Jasmine thought it ridiculous to have a housekeeper come to her house, when she was perfectly capable of doing it herself.

Now, Niles has always known Jasmine couldn't sing, she'd told him numerous times. And though he had never heard her singing, he assumed it must be bad. But wow, she can't keep tune to save her life. Nor can she dance, at all. She was singing and mopping the floor and didn't notice him until he started laughing. He couldn't help himself, she was so adorable.

She jumped turned in a start, "Niles?!"

"Sorry." He didn't mean to sneak up on her; it was something she _really_ didn't like.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jasmine turned off the laptop and looked at him, beet red.

"Long enough to know you aren't the next Elisabeth Schwarzkoph!" he laughed.

"I may not be able to sing, but I can change a car tire." She stuck her tongue out at him, teasingly.

"That's why we have AAA."

"That's why we have autotune." She retorts.

"You win." He pulls her into a hug, "Besides your mind makes up for your total loss of any sort of musical talent."


	16. Chapter 16

Maris, Rejected

The next four months went by quickly. The more time Niles and Jasmine spent together, the more in love they fell. And during this time, not once did he dream about Maris, or Daphne. He was content loving and being loved by Jasmine. And she felt the same about him.

One snowy November morning, he realized that he was ready to take the next big step in their relationship. He was going to marry her. He knew that he needed to show her just how much she meant to him. To show her there was nobody else for him; and he wanted to be the only one for her.

"Dad, Frasier; there is something important I must discuss." He sits down on the couch, "I'm going to ask Jasmine to marry me."

"If this is so you can finally have sex, there is probably a better way." Frasier smirks.

"I'm serious. I love her, and I think I am ready for this commitment."

"I'm proud of you son, this is a major leap," Marty smiled, "and finally, one of my sons will be married to... _not_ Maris or Lilith..."

"And you know, she is the furthest thing from Maris. Every morning I wake up without her, it breaks my heart. I can't live without her. And after fifteen months of abstinence, I really want her. I think I may go nuts."

Niles ran into Maris in the jewelry store.

"Niles?" She looks him in the eye, "It's been too long."

"Maris."

"I just broke it off with Garret. I'm free for a half hour this afternoon, if you'd like to get together."

"No thanks, I'm seeing someone."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I see." She walks away looking deep in thought.

'Whatever.' Thinks Niles, and he picks up the ring he had ordered.


	17. Chapter 17

Jasmine Vs Maris: Round 1

Jasmine is in the bath when the phone rings. It's Niles, "Jasmine, I've made reservations at le Cigare Volant, for your birthday. Just the two of us."

"Really? I can't wait."

"I will drop by your apartment to pick you up, say 6?"

"I'll be ready. How formal?"

"Semi-Formal."

"See you soon."

"I love you Jasmine."

"I love you to. Bye."

Jasmine dries off and looks through her closet, trying to find the right outfit. Finally, she settles on one of her favourites, black and strapless, down to her knees. It was also one of Nile's favourites on her.

She fixes her hair and then her makeup, and is done with time to spare. At quarter to six, she puts on a jacket and heads down to the lobby to wait for Niles, who arrives at 6 on the dot.

They arrive at the restaurant at twenty after and are shown to a booth at the end, more private, like Niles had reserved.

They each order a glass of wine, she and her kosher; he and his white. When the waitress comes to take their orders, Niles orders the filet minion and Jasmine orders chicken parmesan. While they wait for their food, they talk, about regular things, hands holding, across the table.

Niles started on future plans, hoping to steer in the direction of marriage. Things were progressing well, until a woman enters the restaurant. She is blonde, very, very thin; and escorted by a gentleman, who leaves her to use the washroom.

Niles also gets up to use the washroom. Jasmine doesn't see this woman, until she walks by Niles, planting a kiss on his lips. Niles looks shocked, to say the least. The woman walks by Jasmine's booth on the way to hers. Jasmine doesn't watch Nile's next reaction; she is looking at the woman.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Jasmine asks as the woman passes her booth, how dare this woman kiss her Niles.

"Excuse you what?" The woman responds, smirking.

"That is my boyfriend you are kissing."

"Your boyfriend? I see."

"You have no right to kiss him."

"Yes I do."

"What do you mean?"

"Hasn't he mentioned me?"

Then she recognized her from the coffee shop, "Maris, I presume?"

"So you aren't as stupid as you look. You know what that means? He was mine first." And when Jasmine doesn't say anything, she continues, "Yes, I was the first one he slept with, whispering proclamations of his undying love into my ear. The first one he touched, the first one who touched him. I have felt his body against mine, long before you came along, you tramp."

Jasmine bites her lower lip, trying not to cry. She didn't want to picture Niles holding someone else, the way he held her.

"You know, when he's with you, he is actually thinking about me, wishing it was me."

"He's with me now." Jasmine's voice, barely a whisper.

"You don't get it, do you? He's with you because he can't be with me; I could have him any time, if I wanted. He was on his way to be with me when he met you. _You are just a rebound fuck_."

She couldn't take it anymore, she started crying. She gets up and runs to the washroom.

When Niles returns, he notices Jasmine is gone, and Maris in her place.

"Maris, what are you doing here? Where's Jasmine?"

"Well, she couldn't take the truth, and took off, crying."

"Truth?"

"That you still carry a torch for me, that she's just rebound."

"You told her that?" That's why Maris looked deep in thought at the jewelry store, she was plotting.

"Yes." She smiled seductively.

"It's not true."

"Yes it is, and you know it."

"I was going to ask her to marry me tonight, I love her."

"You what?!" She screeched.

"You heard me, I love her. And you made her cry. I have to find her." And with that he took off.


	18. Chapter 18

How Many Proposals Take Place Just Outside a Washroom?

He asked around the restaurant, 'had anybody seen a girl with long blonde hair and black streaks?' He didn't care how stupid he probably looked, he had more important issues, like that Maris made Jasmine cry...

He eventually ended up at the women's washroom. 'Now what?' he pondered, what should he say?

At that moment, a lady exited the washroom. She gave Niles a bizarre look; a what was he doing in front of the lady's bathroom, kind of look.

"Is there a girl with long blond hair in there? She may be crying..." He felt terrible. This was supposed to be an amazing night for her; and now she was crying.

"I think I heard crying from the stall beside me, I'll go check." And the lady went back in.

A few seconds later, she emerges with Jasmine, who is looking downward.

"Jasmine?" Niles puts his hand under her face and faces her to him.

"Niles-" she didn't finish, because Niles pulled her towards him, him arms around her and his head resting on hers.

"You spoke to Maris?" He asked.

"Yes..."

"And she made you cry? What happened"

"She was talking about being with you, and that I was just a rebound and I didn't want to think about you holding her the way you hold me..." She starts crying again, "I'm sorry, it's so stupid."

"No it's not. I wouldn't want to think of another man being able to smell your hair, or taste your lips. And, you aren't a rebound, I _love_ you. I wouldn't trade you for any woman in the world. I wouldn't trade you for Venus herself." With that he kisses her softly, caressing her cheek.

He knew this was the right moment. He puts his mouth to her ear and speaks softly to her, "I love you more than anything in the world. I would like nothing more than to spend my life with you in my arms, to spend my life with you. I think it's time, to take that step, to make you mine and to make me yours. For life. Would you do me the honour of becoming my bride?"

For a second, Jasmine couldn't think, couldn't breathe. This proposal takes her by surprise. Suddenly, what Maris said didn't bother her. He wanted her in his arms, forever. She loved him, and knew she wanted him. She blushes like mad, the way only _he_ could make her blush, and finally gets out a quiet, "Yes."


	19. Chapter 19

Florida, It's Warmer Than Seattle

Later that night, they are lying together on his couch, watching a movie. He is laying on the couch and she in front of him, his arms around her.

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Niles asks.

"What are my choices?"

"Anywhere in the world. Where do you most want to go?"

"That would be Israel, Greece and Egypt... but I don't think they are good for a honeymoon. I want a place where we can stay in bed all day if we want." She turns and kisses Niles. Obviously, she was also thinking about the benefits of being married.

"What about a honeymoon suite? We can go and do things if we want, but the bedroom will be beautiful, with a nice bed, should we decide to stay in." He suggested.

"Can we go to somewhere warm?"

"What about the Florida?"

"Perfect." She turns again and kisses him softly.

They lay there for a while, him holding her, and both feeling completely tranquil.

She looks at Niles again, "Niles, do you have a dress preference?"

"You look gorgeous in absolutely anything Jasmine."

"That doesn't help..."

"Pick whatever best suits your fancy."

"I couldn't possibly pick myself."

"I want to be stunned on the day, so I can't come... How about this: I fly your mom and sisters in to help you pick."

"Really?"

"Of course." Niles kisses Jasmine.


	20. Chapter 20

STFU Frasier

Frasier and Marty are listening as Niles and Jasmine tell them the news.

"Florida? No way. You'd be better off with somewhere exotic. Like say, Caribbean." Frasier starts, "In fact, we can have the whole wedding in the Caribbean, we'll need to pick dresses that look nice but don't make one too hot. We can order an orchestra, and fly in a caterer..."

"Frasier..." Jasmine starts, "this is Niles and my wedding..."

"Of course, but I know way more about these things than you do, having had a wedding twice. You are new at this Jasmine, and I know you'll want this to be perfect."

"Frasier, this is Jasmine's and Nile's choice, not yours." Marty warns.

"Yes, but they don't know what they want, they _need_ my help."

Frasier doesn't notice that Jasmine is becoming irate, "Niles, can I see you in the kitchen, please?"

They both walk into the kitchen, while Frasier starts continuing wedding plans.

"Your brother needs to back off. This is _not_ his wedding! And to top it all off, he's acting like it's a bad thing I've never been married. Imagine how he would act if he knew I've also never...

"Who cares what he thinks, I'm happy I'm the first man in your life. The idea of sharing you makes me insane." He holds her close, "I'll talk to him, don't worry."

Niles leaves the kitchen, "Frasier, we need to talk, alone." Niles and Frasier go into Frasier's room.

Marty gets up and goes into the kitchen, where Jasmine still is, "I'll keep you company while they talk."

"Thanks."

"What's up?"

"Frasier is pissing me off, what's his problem? I know he can be bossy, but this is too much."

"He's the only one I know that can make you so mad so quickly. He's like that, he's not trying to be like that, and he just honestly thinks that his way is best."

"I want to pick my dress out myself, and have the wedding be ours... and..." She starts to cry, "I just love your son so much..."

Marty wonders what to do; he was never good with tears, "Don't worry, Niles won't let Frasier ruin the wedding. I honestly think, this will be Nile's last wedding. You are a great gal, and I can tell that he adores you. In my opinion, you are the best thing that ever happened to him."

"Thanks."

At this moment, Frasier comes in, "I apologize Jasmine, for trying to take over your wedding. It was rude of me to try and force my tastes on you."

"I forgive you. Thank you."


	21. Chapter 21

Surprise, She Actually Wears No Makeup

Niles paid for Jasmine's mom and sisters to fly in the next morning to help her pick out her wedding dress.

Jasmine and Niles are waiting at the airport waiting for the flight to come in.

Niles smiles, "I am rather excited to see your family."

"You just want to see if it's true my mom is Goth, my older sister doesn't wear Makeup and my younger sister is the tallest." Jasmine laughed.

"I just want to see what your family looks like."

"If you saw Deirdre, you might think twice about calling me beautiful. She is absolutely gorgeous. I don't have to worry about Ally, she's way too young for you."

"Don't worry; I don't think she'll be my type."

"Let's hope so." Jasmine kisses him.

"There they are." Jasmine pointed to a three girls coming out of the plane.

The first one Niles saw was Deirdre, Nile did a double take. It was true, she was quite pretty: lithe with wavy black hair. But that's not what made him do a double take. She was actually wearing zero makeup, her hair was not styled at all and to top it all off, she was wearing a trench coat, a man's shirt and baggy jeans (all a couple sizes too big). There was a picture on the shirt, which he assumed went with a videogame, but really didn't know.

Her face was quite feminine, but she dressed very masculine-ly. Seeing her, Niles finally, actually believed Jasmine that she shared clothing with her husband. Jasmine didn't have to worry; she was not his type, _at all_.

The next one Niles saw was Jasmine's mom. She was also attractive, must be a dominant gene. She was wearing jeans, a black gothic shirt and leather boots. Niles noticed that although she had black hair and dark make-up, she had the exact same colour eyes as Jasmine. The more he looked the more resemblances. She made a sort of bridge between Jasmine and Deirdre is looks.

Finally, he saw Ally. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with some saying on it. Though she was also quite cute, she didn't have the aura of maturity, and hence held no attraction for Niles. She looked very much like a younger, darker Jasmine.

He told them there was no cap on the wedding dress and she could pick whatever she liked. Even so, she decided she wouldn't get an outrageously priced dress.

They made a day of it, trying on dresses until they found the perfect one. She took it home and hid it at the very back of her closet.

With all the preparation necessary, the time leading to the wedding flew by quickly. The wedding was to take place in a church, something that was important to her, and he didn't care about.

They chose blue bride's maid's dresses, which was both their favourite colour. Each bride's maids got to pick the style of their dress, as long as it was the matching colour. (When Frasier told Roz this, she wasn't happy. Apparently, she assumes all brides' maid dresses had to be ugly.) They chose white roses because they matched, though secretly; he had some blue roses added to the bouquets, to surprise her.

They agreed on everything, except for the way the meals would be served. He wanted a catered meal, and she a buffet. But because he gave in on the church thing, she gave him the sit-down meal. As long as there was no lobster.


	22. Chapter 22

Puking With Pleasure

Soon, it was the night before the wedding.

"Don't worry; we aren't going to a strip club or anything abominable like that. Why would I look at other women, when I have the most beautiful, most perfect one in my arms?" He looked into her eyes, "I promise."

"Okay... have fun at your bachelor party."

"Have fun at your bachelorette party, no strippers for you either." He smiled and kissed her.

The morning of the wedding:

Jasmine was so nervous, she was shaking. Why was she nervous? She really didn't know. She guessed it was because, it was totally new, and she had no clue what to expect.

When Jasmine finally got out of bed, it was to throw-up in the hotel's bathroom. Then she brushed her teeth and went into the other room where her bride's maids were waiting to help her into her dress.

Niles was nervous to. The last time he got married, it didn't turn out so well. He wanted so badly to have this one work out. He was so very much in love.

He got his tux on, and attached a rose to his jacket. He was ready.

Jasmine sat patiently while her hair was styled and her makeup applied. She so badly wanted to look perfect for him. Her hair took the better part of three hours, and her make-up 45 minutes; thank goodness they were concurrently.

The photographer clicked away on her camera, capturing every moment.

Niles waited at the altar, wishing he could hide under the piano, even for a couple seconds. Was the first time this hard?

The music starts, and he looks towards the entrance of the church.

She xs

Jasmine heard the music, this was it. Her four bride's maids went first. She took a deep breath and followed. The first thing she did was look towards the front and look for Niles.

She was a vision, to say the least: her dress showing off her gorgeous curves; her long hair, curled and baring her slender neck; just the right amount of makeup; and most importantly, she was his.

NIles met her gaze and smiled. She slowly walked down the aisle, and he found it hard standing still; he wanted to grab her and hold her close to him. He makes himself stay there; there would be time for that later.

After what seems like an eternity, she is at the altar, and her father puts her hand in his. He felt her hand sweat and realized, she was as nervous as he was. Maybe more.


	23. Chapter 23

Don't Forget, You're Still In Public

The ceremony went along practically flawlessly; and soon, they were sitting beside each other at the head table. Often, he reached over and grabbed her hand. Then they would look into each other's eyes, and the room would vanish. They were quite happy with the prospect of forever.

After dinner, the dancing began. They stood up and went to the center of the dance floor, happy to be able to be closer.

As the music began, Jasmine put her head against his neck, and whispered in his ear, "nine more hours."

Instantly, Niles was ready to ditch the party, pick her up and carry her away.

"You and I Niles, alone, together; body to body..." She was obviously in the same place as he was.

The dance ended before they were ready to part. But they did, knowing there was plenty of time later. So, they continued with the rest of the wedding party.


	24. Chapter 24

Because, We Don't Know if Niles Can Lift A Suitcase

Eventually, it was over.

Jasmine left with her bride's maids, to help her into something appropriate for the plane ride to Atlanta (where they would stay overnight and then take a plane to Florida in the morning). One of her bride's maids took the bobby pins out of her hair, while another unzipped her dress and helped her step out of it. When she was redressed, she grabbed her luggage and met Niles in the parking lot, where they drove to the airport.

They sat together in the plush first class seats. She fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. Niles ordered a white wine and read to pass the time, wishing he too could sleep so the plane ride wouldn't seem as long. He tried not to think about the layover in Atlanta, the overnight in a hotel, the first night of marriage; but failed desperately. He'd waited fifteen months for this night, and the last five and a half hours were the hardest. The wait was excruciating. He couldn't wait another moment to hold her in his arms.

When Jasmine awoke three hours later, she was unsure of where she was, and it startled her. Picking up on that, Niles grabbed her and turned her to him, "It's okay, and we're on the plane." She nodded.

For some reason, Niles found her confusion adorable; like he always did. It was just one of the cute little quirks that made her who she was. Someone he loved.

With her awake, and taking to him, the remaining time went quicker. And after long last, they were landing and departing from the plane.

They took a cab from the airport to the hotel, where they had booked a room. They had the bellhop bring their luggage to the room and followed him up.


	25. Chapter 25

Close Your Eyes, This Scene Gets PG 13

Jasmine grabbed her carry-on and went into the bathroom. Where she changed from her clothes into a blue, lacy nightie; over which she put a silk robe that matched in colour; and popped in her retainer.

"Niles?" She opens the bathroom door.

And before she knew it, he was at the door and she was kissing him. She took off the robe and he pulled her towards him. Kissing her face and neck, he wound his fingers in her hair. He leaned against her and they both fell onto the bed. They undressed, kissing. The long wait was worth it. And they slowly, passionately, picked up where that first kiss left off.


	26. Chapter 26

Crappy Nails, The Worst Reason for Divorce

A phone ringing roused them both from their sleep. Neither wanted to move, to separate their two bodies that fit perfectly together; but they knew it was the wake call, and if they ignored it, they may miss their next flight.

Niles sighed. And slowly sat up and answered the phone, "Hello? ... Yes... thanks." Then he placed the phone back on its holder.

"Jasmine? Time to get up." His kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Ungh?" She yawns.

"We have to get going. Our flight leaves in three hours." He had a very hard time letting her put her clothes back on, all he really wanted to do was pull her against him, bury his face in her hair and relive connubial bliss.

She put on dress pants and a blue blouse. And together they walked down to breakfast.

They sat beside each other. Talking and laughing, occasionally kissing.

She looks at his hands and appears to be in deep thought, "Remember when I made a remark about how nicely groomed you were? And your brother said it was because you weren't "getting any"?"

"Yeah?" Niles asks, wondering where this was going.

"Even though you are now, can you still keep like that?"

"Why?"

"Because I like how clean and put together you always are. It's sexy."

"Well, if it's sexy to you; I shan't stop. Wouldn't want you to dump me because my nails are a mess."

"I would never..."

"Joke." Even after all this time, Niles notes, she still doesn't understand sarcasm.

When the time was right, they called a taxi. It dropped them and their luggage at the airport, where they caught a plane to Florida. The plane ride, much shorter, was actually somewhat enjoyable. They put up the armrest and sat close, as they watched the inflight movie.

Finally, the plane landed and they took a cab to the hotel. A bellhop took their luggage and showed them to their room: a honeymoon suite, complete with hot tub.

"It's beautiful." She sighs.

"_You're_ beautiful." Niles took Jasmine in his arms and held her against him, "Would you like to try out the hottub."

"Love to." She rummages through her suitcase, and pulls out something black and bright blue. She puts it on, "Would you do me up?"

"Anytime... I mean sure." He ties up her bathing suit at the neck, and the back; then turns her and looks at her swimsuit. It is not the one she usually wears. This one is blue with black, and it is two piece. He puts on swimming trunks.

They both climb into the hot tub; she snuggles up next to him and puts her head on his shoulder. They talked, for half an hour.

Then she turned her face and kissed his neck. He looked down, and their lips found each other's. Niles tried to pick her up and carry her to the bed. But as soon as he picked her up, he fell over; and they both ended up on the floor. They both laughed. She rolled on top of him and kissed him; wet bodies against each other. They never ended up making it to the bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Teeth Won't Stay Straight By Themselves

They were both a bit sore when they awoke. It was about noon; meaning they had been sleeping on the floor for 15 hours. The best part? They didn't have to get up, they didn't have to get dressed; they could lie together all day if they wanted.

They weren't cold, since they were in Florida, which was considerably warmer than Seattle. So the fact that they were without covers, didn't make them uncomfortable. Neither did the fact that the ends of her hair were still wet.

"Crap!" She rolls her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Forgot to put in my retainer..."

"Jasmine?" Niles laughs, and he looks down at her, curled up beside him, in his arms.

"Niles?" She looks up at him.

"I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too." She kissed him.

His stomach growls. She laughs, "Hungry?"

"A bit." He admits.

"So am I." She sits up, "But, let's have it delivered."

Coincidentally, they both ordered eggs. He ordered eggs benedict and she an omelette.

They decided they should probably hang up their swimsuits, since they ended up in a heap on the floor last night.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on their door. They both put on robes and he answered the door. The waiter rolled in a cart with their order, "Just call when you are done with it." They both nod and the man leaves. They eat their breakfast (...lunch?) on the couch, cuddling, with only their robes on.

After they ate, she suggested they take a shower, wash all that chlorine out of their hair and off their skin. They went into the bathroom and disrobed. They took a hot shower and rinsed the chlorine off their hair and skin.

As she shampooed her hair, Niles was overcome with passion, he kissed her. Her body pressed against the shower wall; and his body pressed against hers, hands on the wall. How do people ever get enough of each other?


	28. Chapter 28

Separate Rooms? How Retro

"Our honeymoon has been pure connubial bliss. We've burned a lot of energy, a_ lot_ of energy." Niles was talking to Frasier. It was four whole days before they called anyone but room service. He wasn't worried about upsetting Jasmine; she already gave him permission to talk _vaguely_ about their sex life to Frasier.

"Has it been worth the wait?" Frasier asks.

"Most definitely!"

"I see, I still can't believe you did it, waiting so long."

"It was hard. But I'd rather wait, than not have her in my life. Besides, the wait is done; and we're happy."

"You sound happy."

"I'm quite sure it wasn't this passionate, this beautiful with Maris. It's as if it is my first time as well. Well, I have to go. I'll see you."

"Have fun." Frasier teases.

And the rest of the honeymoon was just that, bliss. They were in Florida for a total of 13 days, after which they took a plane home.

She had her things moved from her apartment into his while they were gone, things already packed, but the moving of them was supervised by Frasier.

When they got their luggage off the conveyer belt, he drove them to, which would now forever be, _their_ house. Her boxes were in a neat pile in his dining room. This is also were they left their luggage, they'd unpack tomorrow, they were both exhausted.

"Which room would you like?" Niles points to the three bedrooms upstairs.

"Which one are you sleeping in?"

"Well, I can sleep in whatever one you aren't."

"Aren't? We aren't sharing a room?"

"Unless you want to..."

"I'm not _Maris_. We're _married_! I don't understand wanted to be in a separate bed from my husband; let alone a separate room. I'm actually kind of offended."

"Sorry."

"I'll accept your apology, but only because you are so cute." She smiles at him.


	29. Chapter 29

The Death of Frasier Crane

Frasier and Jasmine had another confrontation, and Niles was on her side. He had done something unforgivable, he had talked about her (and Niles') sex life; on his radio show. How sometimes it is good to wait, and how much pleasurable it can be. How Niles found out how beautiful sex is when it's with someone you love, and who loves you back. How he was her first.

She and Niles were apart. He was in his car, and she was cooking supper. They both had the radio on, and were listening to Frasier's show. Neither was impressed. The first thing Niles did was call Jasmine, and tell her that he would talk to Frasier. She told him, _she_ would talk to Frasier.

After work, Niles picked her up and together they went to Frasier's apartment. She was livid and it was obvious. Frasier answered the door, "Did you hear me talk about you today?"

"Yes I did." She spoke through her teeth.

"It really made a point, for that caller, didn't it?"

"I don't care what kind of point you were making, talking about our sex life on your radio is _completely inappropriate_!"

"It was all tactful."

"It was all personal! If it ever happens again, I call into your work, and tell intimate details about _your_ sex life to all your callers! Am I understood?"

She turned around and left, Niles following.

She didn't talk to Frasier for a week.


	30. Chapter 30

Strip Naked and Dump the Punch

"Almost ready." Jasmine calls from the bathroom.

"We still have an hour before we have to be there, don't worry." Niles calls back.

"This is my first ball, I'm nervous."

"Can I come in?" Niles asks.

"Nope, if I'm going to dress up, you are getting the full impact when I come out." Jasmine laughed.

"Okay, okay." Niles laughs, "Should I pitch a tent?"

"I might be awhile, you'd be better with a log cabin." Jasmine comes out, "Well?"

"Venus herself would be jealous." Niles smiled at her. She did look beautiful, in a deep blue dress with silver beading and a princess cut. Her hair was in an up-do and her makeup immaculate. She had her hair styled by a hairdresser and she was wearing the earrings that Niles had bought her for her birthday. She wore jewelry often, considerably more often because Niles enjoyed buying her clothes and jewelry.

"You look dashing, yourself." Jasmine smiled.

"Ready to go, love?" Niles took her hand and they walked to the car.

The entire ride, Jasmine looked both excited and nervous. She kept on looking at Niles, like she was looking for a cue.

"You will be fine, Jasmine!" Niles assured her.

"I'm just worried I will disappoint or embarrass you..."

"Short of stripping and dumping punch in the lap of the Senator, you are pretty certain not to embarrass me."

"What if I stripped and dumped punch in _your_ lap?"

"I'd be fine with that." Niles smiles at Jasmine.

"Good."

"We're here." Jasmine stiffened when he said that.

"I love you, and no matter what happens, I'll still love you." Niles comes out and opens Jasmine's door.

"Okay... I can do this...?" Jasmine looks at Niles. Niles takes Jasmine's hand and together they walk into the building.

He walks her to the ballroom. The room was full. Niles recognized most of the people in the room, but Jasmine only knew one: Niles. She looked positively terrified.

They sit down at their table, and Niles goes to get them drinks, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Jasmine bites her lip.

Niles walks to the bar and sees an old acquaintance. He didn't remember the man's name, but remembered he was a terrible gossip.

"Niles?" The man asks.

"Hello."

"Barry Olsen." The man offers his hand.

"Good to see you again."

"Who are you here with?"

"I'm with that woman in blue over there." Niles points out Jasmine.

"Who is she, your niece?"

"That's Jasmine, and my wife."

"Your wife?"

"Yes."

"How old is she?"

"In her mid-twenties."

"Doesn't that make her 15 years younger than you?" The man looked at Niles with contempt in his eyes.

"I suppose."

"Oh, I must be off, Cheryl is beckoning me." And the man took off, obviously looking for a place to dish this juicy gossip.

Niles started back to the table, before realizing he had forgotten the drinks. He went back to the bar, quickly grabbed two, and headed back to sit with Jasmine.

"Can we dance?" Asked Jasmine.

"Of course." Niles responded absently.

He took her hand and walked out to the dance floor. Jasmine put her head on his shoulder and he took her hands. They danced for 5 songs before sitting down.

Niles tried to be attentive all night, to brush of the encounter with Barry, but found he couldn't. Age had never been an issue, at least to him. He started to wonder, _What if Jasmine has a problem with it? What if I pointed it out to her and it becomes an issue? _

He worried about it all the way home.


	31. Chapter 31

Jasmine Crane: Trophy Wife

"So, what's wrong?" Jasmine asks once they were back in their room, changing for bed, "You've been quiet all evening..."

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"I may not be perceptive, but I'm not completely blind. What's wrong? Did I embarrass you?"

"I'm just tired."

"Is that all?"

"Sure." Niles fakes a smile.

He goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth. Then he comes out and gets in bed.

Jasmine takes off her glasses and puts her retainer in, shutting off the lamp on her side of the bed.

Jasmine snuggles up against Niles' back. She rested her head right below his shoulders, "So, what's _really_ bothering you?"

"It's stupid."

"I won't laugh."

"It's less that I fear you'll laugh, and more that I fear it will open your eyes to something; something that just occurred to me."

"Which is?"

"Our age difference." Niles sighs.

"Our age difference? You know that I am 26, and that you are 41. You've known that since date two..."

"Yes, but it was never an issue."

"And it is now?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"I ran into an old acquaintance at the ball ..."

"That tall gentleman you were talking to?"

"Him. Anyway, he asked who I was with and I pointed to you..."

"Mhm?"

"He asked if you were my niece..."

"Your niece? What did you say?"

"Well, I told him you were my wife..."

"I'm not following, what's your problem?"

"Listen to the rest of the story, please."

"I'm sorry, go on."

"He asked how old you were... and I said mid-twenties..."

"And?"

"He got this look on his face and asked, 'Doesn't that make her 15 years younger than you?' Then he looked at me like I was some kind creep."

"And you care what one of your acquaintances think about us?"

"It started me thinking, am I an old creep? Do you feel like I'm too old for you?"

"It was and is not an issue. In ten years, people won't even say anything."

"Yes, when you are but 35 and I am closing in on a half century..."

"I don't care. It would, yes, be weird, if I was still 15 and you were 30. We are both adults, old enough to make choices when it comes to love. I chose_ you_."

"So it occurred to you?"

"Our age difference?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"And you knew what some people would think?"

"I just don't care." Jasmine put her arms around Niles, "Besides, you complete me, I love you."

"Thank you. I love you too. But it's you who completes me." Niles grabs Jasmine's hands and holds them to his heart.

"I guess we complete each other." Jasmine kisses Nile's neck, "Even if you are an old man."

"Old man?"

"Just kidding."

"Maybe it's not me who is old, but you who are young..."

"No, you are definitely old." Jasmine turns Niles around and kisses his lips.

"Okay, you win." Niles kisses her back.

"I always win." Jasmine shrugs.

"It's one of the things I love about you."

"I thought you liked me for my musical talent." Jasmine smiles.

"And I thought you liked me for my knowledge of mechanics." Niles kisses Jasmine's neck, sniffing her hair. She always smelled great, like chocolate.


	32. Chapter 32

Frasier Fumigated

"Frasier's building has a pest problem..." Niles and Jasmine are talking over breakfast.

"How did that happen?"

"A tenant was evicted and let his condo become disgusting in revenge."

"What a prick."

"I know."

"So what is the board president doing about it?"

"Fumigating."

"Isn't that where they close it off and kill everything?"

"Yes."

"What are they doing for the four days after?"

"I was thinking, if it's okay with you, they could stay here..."

"..."

"If you are opposed to it-"

"No, no. I'm just wondering who will die first if Frasier and I live under the same roof." Jasmine laughs.

"Ten dollars says you could take him." Niles laughs with her.

"Only ten? I'm insulted, the man can't even catch a ball."

"This is true, but _you_ can't walk a straight line without falling over. Especially in heels."

"You are right, I can't... Wait, are you insinuating that Frasier can rock heels?"

"Not at all, but it is a fact, you can't."

"Fine." Jasmine nods, "He can stay here." Niles knows the only one she has a small problem with is Frasier. For his sake she tries to be civil and usually friendly. But there is an undeniable friction between them, as if being in the same room is difficult.

"I love you." Niles leans over the table and grabs her hand.

"Since there are only three rooms, including ours, your dad and Frasier will have to share."

"Don't forget about Fredrik."

"Of course, I'd completely forgotten." Fredrik was coming this weekend for a week stay with Frasier. Even though this was an inconvenient time, no one had the heart to tell Fredrik that he should cancel the trip.

"Well, let's call them now, and figure out sleeping arrangements later."

"Okay."

Friday morning, there was a knock on the door. They were expecting Frasier, Daphne, Marty and Fredrik so were not shocked. Jasmine was in the kitchen making breakfast and Niles answered the door.

"Good morning." Niles smiled, "Breakfast is almost ready."

"What's for breakfast?" Fredrik asked.

"Omelettes and croissants." Jasmine comes out of the kitchen, "And correction, breakfast_ is_ ready."

"Cool." Marty walks to the table, followed by the others.

As they ate, they discussed sleeping arrangements.

"There are three rooms and six of us, so mathematically two per room." Frasier starts.

"Where Jasmine and I sleep is a given, and that leaves three men and a lady in two rooms."

"Jasmine and Daphne could share a room." Frasier points out.

"Not happening." Niles shakes his head.

"Guys, there is a group of us here; you know other people have an opinion too." Marty rolls his eyes.

"Sure dad, how do you propose we bunk?" Frasier asks sarcastically.

"I think you and I can share a room and Freddy can sleep in a cot on the floor. Daphne can have her own room and the newlyweds can stay in their room." Marty points out.

"That would make sense." Jasmine nods.

"Alright, everyone put your stuff in your rooms so there is no clutter at the front door, which is a fire hazard." Niles adds.

Frasier told everyone he was taking them out for supper as his treat. Since Daphne didn't have anything formal with her, Jasmine let her look through Jasmine's closet for something to wear. She had many dresses. Since there was a major height difference, Daphne picked a dress and not a gown; and since there was a size difference, Daphne settles on a purple wrap dress, which would be more forgiving in the inconsistency between their proportions.

Daphne then helped Jasmine pick out a dress. For her they decided a navy dress with a silver belt.

When Niles and Jasmine's room was empty, Frasier felt compelled to go see it; curious as to which changes have been made to it.

He entered the room, still holding the book he had been reading but not noticing. He looked through the closet, equally filled with Niles and Jasmine clothes.

"_Wow, she's got a lot of clothes_!" He thought, as if the statement itself wasn't completely hypocritical.

He looked in drawers and found many beautiful nighties, in silks and satins.

He looked in the bathroom, and the medicine cabinet. He saw two prescription bottles and an epi-pen, all with Jasmine's name on them. Putting down his book, he picked up the bottle: Prozac (a strong anti-depressant) and Clozapine (a strong anti-psychotic). He knew she had mental health issues, but never knew exactly what was wrong.

He heard someone on the stairs and quickly replaced the medicine. He then silently left the room. Thankfully nobody noticed.

It was late when they got home from supper and everyone got ready for bed. When Frasier got to his room he realized he had left his book in Niles' room.


	33. Chapter 33

Frasier (The Voyeur) Crane

(I totally copied this from Daphne's Room :P)

Frasier quickly went to his brother's room and knocks. No answer. They must still be downstairs. Taking a chance he went into the room and to the bathroom. He picks up his book and sees the knob turn on the bedroom door.

He quickly stepped into the shower and closed the curtain.

Jasmine and Niles both cross the room into the bathroom, and complete their pre-bedtime routines. They leave the bathroom and he hears them change into their pajamas.

Jasmine takes off her dress and slides into a turquoise nightgown; at the same time Niles changes into his silk pajamas. They slide into bed next to the other. She puts her head on his shoulder.

Niles turns his head to kiss her. A kiss which builds and builds.

Frasier hears his brother and Jasmine in the other room. He decides to make his presence known before clothes come off. He climbs out of the shower and walks into the room.

"Hey." Frasier calls, stepping out into the bedroom.

"What the hell?" Jasmine screams, pulling the covers over her body.

"Frasier?!" Niles looks over at Frasier.

"Hi..." Frasier turned beet red.

"You have exactly ten seconds to give me a good reason as to why you are here, before you sleep in the hallway. And I don't mean the hallway in this apartment." If Jasmine's looks could kill, Frasier would have died that that exact moment.

Her shout brought Marty and Daphne into the room.

"What's wrong?" Marty walks in.

"Your pig of a son is in our room."

"I can't believe you Frasier." Marty reprimands.

"I didn't go in there to spy."

"I'm sure we'll love to hear your story, but considering my wife and I are unclothed... let's meet in the living room in five minutes."

"I _didn't_ go into the room to spy."

"Then what?" Jasmine demands.

"I forgot my book in here." He shrugs, trying to look casual.

"And why was your book in our room?" Niles asks, obviously also furious but controlling it better than Jasmine.

"Because-" Frasier cuts off, realizing the real answer would also get him in trouble. Still it's better to be a snoop than a voyeur.

"Because?" Jasmine starts him.

"Because I was looking in the bathroom for... Advil?" He was a terrible liar.

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Okay, I was snooping."

"Snooping on what?"

"I wanted to see what changes you had made to Niles' room."

"I see."

"You have no respect for privacy!" Marty says, "You are always so uptight about your personal space and privacy; but when it comes to others, you are a big, fat _snoop_!"

Through all the commotion, Frasier forgot his book in their room again.


	34. Chapter 34

So Fun To Bug

"I want to go on a trip, just you and I." Niles says, as he got ready for work.

"I'd love to. But, you'd have to book time off..."

"Done."

"And I assume you have also prepared the trip?"

"Absolutely."

"You spoil me." Jasmine smiles.

"I love to."

"I know." Jasmine kisses Niles on the cheek.

"I figured that news would at least warrant a kiss on the lips..." Niles teased.

"Is this better?" Jasmine kissed his lips and threw her arms around him.

"Much."

"So, where are we going?"

"Cancun."

"You do realize you can't wear a suit all the time in somewhere so warm?" Jasmine teased.

"I think I will survive."

"I hope so; otherwise the plane ride home would be pretty boring."

"You're husband has died for lack of suit and you worry about the plane ride?"

"Yep. You dying would be most inconvenient."

"Ouch."

"You know I'm joking..." Jasmine suddenly looks serious, "Don't you?"

"Yes, I know. I just like bugging you; you are cute when you get flustered." When Niles said this, Jasmine giggled.

"I can't believe we leave tomorrow." Jasmine and Niles are lying in bed.

"I'm excited too." Niles agrees.

"A whole week, just you and me." Jasmine sighs.

"And Frasier."

"Frasier!?" Jasmine sits up, "Frasier is coming?"

"That was a joke."

"Oh, okay." Jasmine lies back down, putting her head on his shoulder.

"You are just so much fun to bug." Niles laughs, as Jasmine rolls her eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

Jasmine and Niles Have Alone Time

**I stole an occurrence from an episode, I just wonder how Jasmine would have reacted,  
had it happened in front of her. Also, I made it happen in a different place**

Jasmine and Niles are going through their list, making sure everything is packed.

"I think I'm fine, what about you?" Niles looks at Jasmine.

"I'm done."

They bring their luggage out and meet Frasier just outside the building. They loaded them into the trunk and Frasier drove them to the airport. Since the bedroom incident, Jasmine and Frasier had been making a better effort to get along, for Niles' sake. It wasn't easy, but they vowed to try.

The plane ride was enjoyable. They spent the whole time talking, content in each other's company. Even so, they were very excited for the trip, and couldn't keep it out of their conversation.

The weather was lovely, considerably warmer than Seattle. They cabbed to their resort and immediately went to their room.

"What do you want to do first?" Niles asked as soon as they set their luggage down.

"Let's go eat." Jasmine suggested, "After we change, of course."

"Fine with me." Nile agreed.

Jasmine changed into a white summer dress and Niles changed into shorts and a button-up shirt. Together, they walked to one of the resort's restaurant.

"This resort is beautiful." Jasmine sighs.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love you Niles." Jasmine places her hand on his.

"I love you too, Jasmine." Niles kisses her cheek, right by her ear.

"Excuse me?" The waiter comes up, interrupting, "But, are you Dr. Crane?"

"Yes." Niles answers, confused.

"I have a message to for you."

"What?" Niles asks. Then the waiter picked up a glass of water off his tray and dumps it in Nile's face.

"What was that about?" Jasmine asks, irate.

"That woman over there paid me to deliver that message, I apologize." The waiter walked away.

"What kind of bitchy-"Jasmine starts to say, looking over and seeing who had obviously given the message, Maris. She glares at Maris for a second, and then gets up and walks over to her.

"Okay, what is your problem?" Jasmine demands.

"You are, all over my man." Maris spits out.

Suddenly, everything she wanted to say at the restaurant comes flooding back, "News flash, he is _my_ husband, _mine_. You had your chance with him, but you couldn't keep your legs closed with other men. I get that you regret having lost the most amazing man in the world, but you lost your chance, and that was absolutely your fault. Leave us alone, I mean it!" With that she whirled around and walked away.

Niles follows her out. He follows her all the way back to their room. Then she turns and looks at him, and smiles.

"Do you really think I am the most amazing man in the world?" Niles asks.

"Absolutely."

"That was awesome, I've never seen her be put in her place..."

"I just wanted her to get the message that you are mine."

"Don't worry. Maris will never come between us, _ever_."

"I know. I just want her to know that."

"Let's go swimming, take our mind off this." Niles suggests, "Maris is not going to ruin our vacation."

"Okay." Jasmine smiled again.

The two of them changed into their swimsuits. Jasmine bought a new one especially for this trip, Nile had never seen it. It was a gorgeous black one piece.

"Will you do my back?" Jasmine asked, since she was so pale she burned easily.

"Sure." Nile sun-screened her back and the back of her neck, then kissed her jawline.

"Let's go." Jasmine put on a sarong and they walked down to the beach.

The beach was beautiful, miles of soft white sand. Jasmine looked at Niles, grabbed his hand and ran towards the water.


	36. Chapter 36

Hopefully, She Left the Resort

"I love you." Jasmine looked at Niles. They were both on a towel, looking at the water.

"I love you too, Niles." Jasmine smiled.

"Let's say we head back in? The mosquitos will be out soon."

"Sure." They grab the towel, Jasmine puts the sarong back on, and they go back to their room.

"I'm going to have a quick shower, so I can wash my hair."

"I'll wait here." Niles sat on the couch.

Ten minutes later, Jasmine emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was in a towel and she was wearing a purple lace nightie.

"So, are you enjoying the trip thus far?" Niles asked.

"Yes, I am." Jasmine sat down beside Niles and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad." Niles kissed her hair, "I love that smell your hair gets when you freshly wash it."

"Good thing I wash it daily then."

"It's funny, because now the scent of chocolate reminds me of you, instead of vice versa." Niles laughed.

"You say the sweetest... and weirdest things." Jasmine smiled.

"You say the random-est things."

"It felt great to tell Maris off. Ask me how I got to that one?" Jasmine laughed.

"Do I want to know?"

"It's quite simple, actually. We-" And then Niles kissed her, "Never mind, it doesn't matter."

"I adore you." Niles whispered in her ear, pulling her close to him.

The rest of the vacation went well, and they never did see Maris again.


	37. Chapter 37

Niles, Plague Bringer

"Niles? Time to get up..." Jasmine shakes Niles softly.

"Ungh?"

"It's 7:30, I've been trying to wake you up for fifteen minutes. Are you okay?"

"I feel really sick." Niles responds in a weak voice.

"Like cold sick, or flu sick?" Jasmine places her hand on his forehead, "You are hot."

"Thanks, you are hot too." Niles laughs.

"You knew what I meant; I'm going to grab the thermometer." Jasmine leaves the bedroom, and returns with an oral thermometer, "Open up."

Jasmine sticks the thermometer in his mouth and it reads at 102.7, "I'm going to call your work, you aren't going in today."

"Okay."

"Don't worry, I don't mind taking care of you. I'm going to make you some toast." Jasmine smiled and walked into the hallway, pausing in the doorway to call over her back, "And for the record, you are way hotter than I."

Niles smiled to himself and fell back asleep. He woke again to the smell of toast, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour. Would you like some orange juice, or would you prefer tea?"

"Tea please."

"Green, Orange Peacoke or flavoured?" Jasmine was a fan of tea and kept many different types in the kitchen (of course only the ones that wouldn't kill her to consume, ones containing mint or ginger).

"Surprise me."

"Will do."

Jasmine came back in five minutes with a glass of tea. She placed it on his night table, and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"You probably shouldn't do that; you'll catch what I have."

"Firstly, we sleep in the same bed; I'm probably going to catch it anyways. Second, I am able to overlook the fact that you are currently a plague-bringer." She laughed

"A plague-bringer?" Niles laughs.

"It was a running joke in my family, the one who get sick first and makes the household sick is the 'Plague-bringer'. So, does the plague-bringer want a Tylenol?"

"Yes please, but could I take it with water?"

"Sure." She blew a kiss to him and left the room. When she returned she was holding a Tylenol, a glass of water and a wet facecloth. She handed him the Tylenol and water, and placed the cloth on his head.

"I'm glad I work from home now, so I can take care of you. Get some rest, and feel better. Also," She put a bucket on the floor beside him, "I really do not want to be cleaning up vomit. So, if you need to, please do it in the bucket. I'm going to get some paperwork done on my laptop, call if you need me."

For four days, Jasmine took care of Niles. Miraculously, she didn't get sick.


	38. Chapter 38

Ginger, Mint and Death. Again.

After Niles was feeling better, he took Jasmine for Chinese. He bought her a dress and flowers. The dress was pale lavender, and the flowers were white roses.

They arrived at the restaurant for 6 o'clock. It was full of couples; old couples, young couples.

"Jasmine?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They ordered dim sum. Before they ordered, Jasmine made sure to ask if there was any mint or ginger in the food (which the waiter assured there wasn't after talking to the chef).

"Thanks for taking such good care of me during-" Niles starts.

"Don't worry," Jasmine interrupts, "I vowed in sickness and in health. I really don't mind, I know you would have done the same for me... except you probably would have put some sort of mask on..."

Niles laughs, "Probably."

"Thanks for the dress, it's very lovely."

"I knew you would look beautiful in it."

Jasmine smiled.

"I mean it. Of course, you look beautiful in anything; you could pull off a garbage bag."

"I'm glad you think so. Garbage bags are totally in next season, very chic." Jasmine laughs.

"I hear that Armani is getting a new line of them in."

"Can I buy one in every colour?" Jasmine takes a sip of water.

"Absolutely." The meal arrives.

"Do you want to try chopsticks?" Jasmine pushes a second pair towards Niles.

"Fine, I'll try. I don't think I'll be any good, but I'll try."

"It's really quite easy. You just hold it with your hand, like so." Jasmine showed Niles how to hold the chopsticks and pick stuff up with them.

"This is easy." Niles picks something up with his chopsticks. Jasmine, laughing, steals the food from his chopsticks and eats it.

"Hey, I think that was cheating." Niles laughs.

"All's fair in love and dim sum." Jasmine laughs, and then a strange look clouds her eyes.

"Jasmine? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm having a reaction."

"A reaction?"

"An _allergic_ reaction." Her hand goes up to her throat.

"How is that possible? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Jasmine starts to breathe faster.

"What do I do?" Niles starts to freak out.

"Get my EpiPen."

"In your purse?"

"Where else would it be?"

"Okay." Niles grabs her purse and starts rummaging through it.

"Just dump it." Jasmine tells Niles, which he does.

"Do you know how to use one?"

"Yes. But it's been awhile."

"Just give it to me." And she uses it on herself.

Niles calls the waiter over, "Can you call an ambulance? She's going into anaphylactic shock."

"How is that possible? I told the chef, no ginger, no mint."

"Just make the call please." Niles asks.

"Yes." The waiter runs into the kitchen. The chef comes running out, "I put almost no ginger in the food."

"Almost?" Jasmine breathes.

After an excruciating five minutes the ambulance arrived. Niles rode with Jasmine to the hospital.

"Niles?" Jasmine whispers.

"Yes?"

"I can't go to a hospital..."

"I'll stay with you as much as they let me."

"Okay..."

"I am so sorry."

"This wasn't your fault."

"Some date..."

"Definitely, not a top ten. But one we'll always remember." Jasmine laughs, weakly.


	39. Chapter 39

What a Day To Forget

"We should redo last week's date." Niles says suddenly, while Jasmine was brushing her teeth.

"After that, I may never eat Dim Sum again..."

"I was thinking I would cook for us."

"I can cook."

"I want to do something special for you."

"You can cook if you want to; I was just saying you didn't have to."

"You cook all the time, you need a break." Niles insists, coming into the bathroom.

"Fine, I'll take a break." Jasmine spits in the sink.

"You are so beautiful..." Niles smiles.

"You do realize my mouth is foaming with toothpaste."

"You are still beautiful, I love you whatever you look like."

"Thank you, I'm flattered."

"I'm serious."

"I know, because I feel the same about you. I think you are handsome even when you have those little dots of cream on your face." Jasmine laughs, rinsing out her mouth.

"I thought you liked my togetherness?"

"I adore it, doesn't mean what goes into it is equally sexy. You like my smile, but do you want to kiss me with toothpaste mouth?"

"Point taken."

"Don't forget, we are getting manicures tomorrow."

"I won't."

Jasmine laughed.

"Did I miss something?"

"Do you realize, before I met you, I had a grand total of 4 pedicures and 1 manicure under my belt. Now I get them twice a month. You are a bad influence." Jasmine smiled at him.

"Talk about influence, do you recall our watergun fight. You are the bad influence, I'm the good influence. A person needs to be pampered and looking their best."

"Did you not meet my sister?"

"Why is that?"

"Because she could care less about manicures and pedicures. I don't think she's had a single one in her life."

"Really?"

"She'd rather buy a videogame." Jasmine slips on a pink nightie.

"Is that a new gown?" Niles asks.

"You never miss one. You always notice right away."

"That's because I pay so much attention. And I would have recognized such a dazzling number."

"Dazzling?" Jasmine walks up to Niles, "You think I look dazzling?"

"Not really, but I can't think of a word that expresses this level of beauty."

"How did I land you?" Jasmine asks.

"How did _I_ land _you_?" Niles corrects.

"Dazzling you say?" Jasmine whispers in his ear.

"Absolutely." Niles smells her hair and kisses her neck.

"You are so handsome." Jasmine whispers.

"I love you." Was the last thing said, then their lips found each other and they were in each other's arms.

Jasmine woke up slightly, just enough to register that Niles was not to her left. So she reached, and reached for him; eventually falling off the bed. It woke her up suddenly.

"Niles?"

"Jasmine, are you okay?" Niles runs up the stairs.

"Yeah, I just rolled off the bed." Jasmine blushed getting up, even more so when Niles laughed.

"How did you roll of my side of the bed?"

"I was looking for you..."

"I wasn't on the floor." Niles teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You shouldn't draw my attention to your mouth." Niles warns.

"Why?" Jasmine asks confused.

"Because," He kisses her, "It makes me want to kiss you all the more."

"You are a nut." Jasmine laughs.

"I'm not the one who managed to roll all the way across a king bed and fall off it."

"So," Changing the topic, "What are you up to this morning? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was trying to make you breakfast in bed. I didn't anticipate that you couldn't balance on said bed."

"Breakfast in bed. What's the occasion?"

"Happy six months."

"Niles, that's tomorrow."

"No, it's today."

"It's the 11th?"

"Yes. Isn't it supposed to be the man forgetting?"

"I am so sorry Niles," Jasmine gets up.

"Stay in bed." Niles sits her down and leaves the bedroom, returning quickly with a tray.

"Thanks Niles," Jasmine smiled, "I can't believe I forgot..."

"You did lose a day in the hospital, probably messed up your internal calendar."

"I'll use that excuse." Jasmine looked at Niles, "Are you angry?"

"Not in the least, it was kind of fun to surprise you." Niles kisses Jasmine's cheek.


End file.
